smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
King Dedede
King Dedede is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is a recurring character in the Kirby series, and serves as the main enemy in most games. He is more of a rival to Kirby than an enemy, however. In Battle Royale, his chaingrabbing madness is now gone, along with some other aspects. He's gained some new tools in the process, however. Many people thought Tier List 3 would be the doom of Dedede; he'd be dead bottom by a longshot. He's actually second from the bottom (21st), and with a few good matchups could actually get to the top of his tier. His inhale is severely improved and makes him very unpredictable, but his loss of the deadly chaingrab, weight nerf, and the ability to punish him with ease, Dedede is one of BR's worst characters. Hopefully Tier List 4 will see him improve. Pros and Cons (Buffs/Nerfs from Brawl to Battle Royale) Pros/Buffs *The max amount of Waddle Dee's on the field is 4. If a Waddle Doo is there, it's 3. *Ground speed increased. *Fsmash has less ending lag. *While Dedede is swinging, the Dedede Hammer has invincibility frames. *Can end any combo in a grab. *Inhale has received a major buff. When Dedede inhales someone, he can op to take one of their weapons. He can use this for 10 seconds before throwing it away. Unlike Kirby's inhale, it may not be the Special- it could be a side special, up, or down. Cons/Nerfs *Of course, while you have the opponent's weapon, you cannot use Inhale. *Lighter weight. *Fsmash deals less damage and has less knockback. *No more invincibility armor during Super Dedede Jump (although he can use it again if interrupted). *Dedede can no longer chaingrab with his Dthrow. *All aerials have 2 frames more ending lag if Dedede lands mid-use. Moveset Taunts All the same. His Rtaunt has Dedede taking out a Kirby plushie and angrily hammering it to the ground. Ground Game Changes *His Fsmash has less ending lag, but is weaker. *Inhale has changed. *Dedede Hammer now has invincibility frames after release. *Faster. Air Game *All aerials have 2 frames more ending lag if Dedede lands mid-use. Throws All the same, although Dthrow has lost the chaingrabbing madness. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Waddle Dee Barrage'. Same thing, just with a different name. It also lasts three seconds less. *'Battle Attack: Masked Dedede'. Dedede pulls out his mask from Kirby Super Star Ultra and puts it on. In this mode, the power of Dedede's hammer moves double, and his Down Special changes. By charging it, it now makes Dedede spin. Spin for too long and you get dizzy. Dedede is also invincible in this state, although when he is hit, he freezes for a second. This is about as huge of a Zangief ripoff as there possibly can be. Well, not really, but the invincibility and the move change is there. It's a great Battle Attack, but the freeze really hinders it. Of course, like all invincible final smashes (etc.), grabs still affect it. After 10 hits (received), Dedede loses the mask. *'Ultimate Smash: Dark Matter'. Performed by using all four jumps and pressing Special (B). Dedede slams onto the ground. If he misses, he gets up, hurt. Nothing happens. If he hits, then he will start to attack the opponent, but then is stopped. A dark aura appears around him, and get possesed by Dark Matter. He is in this state for a minute, at most. In this state, he can only fly in midair. His moveset is completely replaced. Pressing special makes him spew out 3 balls of darkness, like in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Down Special is replaced by a large sword, which strikes a large ball of darkness downwards, similar to Kirby's Dream Land 2. There is no Up Special. Side Special can only be used if enough Dark energy is consumed (gained by hitting the opponent). A mouth appears as Dedede's stomach, and charges to the opponent. He is invincible again, although all attacks go right through him. An amazing Ultimate Smash. The moveset is pretty shallow, and getting enough Dark energy can be a challenge. Being completely invincible for a whole minute is amazing, though, and the moveset isn't that bad, despite the lack of many moves. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters